Yang vs. Bane
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Setting: Remnant City The city was looking as grey as ever. With the exception of a yellow streak speeding down the streets. Somebody was riding a bright yellow motorcycle, toward her favorite location: The night club owned by a man named Junior. Unbeknownst to this person however, the club was being shut down... Under new management, if you will. One of Junior's men came in and shut the door behind him, looking at a huge figure who kept himself in the shadows, counting money in his hands. Henchman: "B-boss, somebody's coming!" ???: "Then you know what to do." Henchman: "But you don't understand, this-!" The door was suddenly brust open with an explosion, sending the henchman flying off with a wilhlem scream. Confused, the figure looked behind him to see a teenage girl with flowing blonde hair, a brown jacket, a pair of yellow gauntlets on her wrists, and a chest that was... well-endowed for someone her age. This was Yang Xiao Long, student of Beacon Academy. Yang: "Oh, Junior! Your favorite customer's come to..." (Looks around) "pay you a... visit...?" Yang looks off-put by how quiet the club is before looking forward and seeing the man stand up and begin to approach her. This man is tall, muscular, and is wearing a sleeveless vest and a mask that looks like one a luchador would wear. This figure came all the way from Gotham, and he is only known as Bane. Bane: "I'm sorry, niña. But Junior is no longer in charge of this establishment... Besides, it's rather late for someone like you to be out on the town." Yang: "Weeeell, I was trying to find out what the deal with this new criminal is, buuut I guess I don't need to look around anymore." Bane: "You seem fearless... Which makes you foolish. So I suggest you run along and tell no one of what you saw here-" Yang: "Why? You gonna send your goons after me, 'cause you're too scared to fight a girl?" Bane: (Glares) "...Do not tempt me, niña..." Yang: (Walks up to him with arms raised) "I'm not, I'm not! ...If I wanted to tempt you, I would've done" (Punches him) "THIS!" Bane is knocked back and slammed into a wall. He manages to easily recover from the attack, and looks at Yang with rage in his eyes. Bane: "Fine then, niña! You better hope that your family says something nice AT YOUR FUNERAL!" Bane cranks a dial on his hand, which causes the venom to surge through his blood. He groans and grunts in pain as his muscles expand, and he becomes much larger. Finally, when Bane is big enough, he looks at Yang, and lets out an almost feral roar. Yang: "Um... Well okay, didn't see that coming." HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Cue: Jungle Outpost (Tekken 7)) (Cue: I Burn (RWBY)) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:AdamGregory03 Category:Fistfight Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights